


And Many More…

by Bee_Moxiety_24



Series: A Jewish Storm Verse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dr Emile Picani, Hard of Hearing Elliott, Hindu Character, Jewish Chad, Jewish Character, Jewish Elliott, Jewish Virgil Sanders, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor October | Tobi Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Elliott, Nonbinary Virgil Sanders, Trans Character, hard of hearing character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Moxiety_24/pseuds/Bee_Moxiety_24
Summary: It's Virgil's Birthday!!!!





	And Many More…

**Author's Note:**

> Denil Khatri is Deceit.
> 
> I'm holding off on giving the sister a name until Thomas names her since she is a canon character.

“Alright, Virgil’s birthday is coming up what are we doing.”

“Logan can take care of the food. He’s the best cook after Verge. I’ll make a playlist for the night.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll do the grocery shopping. I need a list of dietary restrictions.”

“No problem. I know you all are coming, Joss might come with Harriet, since this is her godparent, and maybe Dom. Who else?”

“Tob might come and he’ll bring Denil.”

“Ugh. Does Denil have to come? Verge doesn’t even like him.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t just ban someone when he’s dating a guest.”

“Damn.”

“Well, I don’t know about all that but I can get decorations.”

“K. We should set up Skype for Verge’s siblings to talk.”

“Sounds good. What should we have for food?” 

* * *

Virgil sighed, pinching the bridge of there nose. They need to call their siblings so that they could wish them a happy birthday. 

They opened the door an-

“SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Virgil.”

Virgil jerked back, glancing over the room. Bee grinned next to Patton, Logan, and Roman holding up a computer. Remy, Emile, Tobi and Denil, Joss, Harriet and Dominic. 

They blinked as Bee lifted the laptop to their face. Focusing they saw all three of their siblings on the screen. 

They smiled and screened “Happy Birthday.” They cringed at the crack of the voice but smiled.

“Alright,” Chad said, “we good? Cuz I got to get to work.”

The other two scowled at him but Virgil smiled. “No problem Chad, Have a good day at work.”

He nodded at the screen and left from view. “Asshole!”

Bee cackled at that. 

“Really?”

“Yes really. It’s your birthday. He’d throw a fit if one of us did this.”

“It’s cool, I don’t mind. I’m going to enjoy my party with you guys, my boyfriends, my friends and my goddaughter. And also Denil.”

“Aw. Should I be insulted, Verge? I thought we had something special.”

“Shut up Dee.” 

* * *

“She’s adorable. You going to let us meet her in person right?”

“Joceyln probably won’t mind. I’ll have Bee come to so that you can meet the other godparent.”

“Your friends are the greatest.”

“I know right?”

“I’m going to steal Patton. I’m marrying him.”

“No. You can not steal my boyfriend.”

“Yes.”

“You have a boyfriend!” 

* * *

“Verge hold still.”

“Any particular reason Pat?”

“I’m getting a kiss from my birthday partner of course.”

…

Virgil let out a sound that sounded like a mouse was just stepped on. “PATTON!”

“Us too Pat!” Roman added coming over pulling Logan with him.

“RO! LOGAN!” 

* * *

“Who cooked?”

“Logan.”

“Baruch Hashem!”

“OI! Our cooking isn’t that bad.”

“Even Tobi wouldn’t eat your food Hoe!”

“Remy I swear to God!” 

* * *

“So did you have a good party Verge?” Elliott asked over Skype.

“Yeah, it was great!.”

“I’m glad.” 


End file.
